fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Thamnoduras
|ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Ice Ambush |creator = Werequaza86 }} A Snake Wyvern inhabiting icy forests with lakes. Able to swim in freezing waters and ambush foes from beneath the ice, it can make for one dangerous fight if hunters aren't prepared. Physiology Thamnoduras is a white Snake Wyvern with a pale sea foam green color going down its body in similar fashion to a coral snake's colors. It's slightly smaller than the Najarala. It has bright blue, some what small spines going down its back. The Thamnoduras has some webbing on its feet and fin-like appendages on its side to help along with swimming. It also has a beak to help it break through ice or fend off foes. Thamnoduras has a bit of a shine to it, thanks to a layer of some mucus-like substance covering its body. Behavior Thamnoduras is a patient monster. It'll wait up to a few days underwater for its prey. This snake will eat just about anything it can manage to kill. They are generally spread out unless they are looking for a mate. When fighting, they'll usually stay coiled up like Najarala. However, Thamnoduras will spread its body out when over the ice to avoid breaking it unintentionally. The monster is coated in a layer of some kind of mucus. This mucus protects it from the icy water. Abilities Thamnoduras likes to fight over or near the ice. It'll keep its body spread out when it's not trying to break the ice. When Thamnoduras is uncoiled, it will do occasional hip bumps to try and fend off a foe it can't reach. It can bite and jab foes with its beak. Thamnoduras will slide across the ice to charge at a foe, and when enraged, it'll stop the charge after passing someone to turn and charge again. If Thamnoduras is fighting off of the ice, it coils up more often and borrows some physical moves from Najarala. It can slam with its tail and throw snow around, catching foes with it. If Thamnodura happens to hit a hunter directly with its tail, they'll be coated in a sticky mucus. If a hunter affected by this mucus rolls on top of the snow, it'll cause the snow to stick. While on the ice, Thamnoduras can use its tail to break it open. This can cause ice chunks to pop up and hit hunters, or even send hunters into the air. Thamnoduras can use its beak to break into the ice and go under. It'll attempt to come up from under a hunter to try and force them under. Once under the ice, Thamnoduras uses its long body to its advantage, whipping foes with its tail, charging at them, and even coiling around and crushing them. Turf Wars Vs. Nalburon: This turf war can only occur near the frozen rivers or lakes. Thamnoduras and Nalburon attempt to intimidate each other before Thamnoduras goes beneath the ice. Nalburon cannot go onto the ice due to its weight, so it simply roars. Thamnoduras lunges from benath the ice and quickly coils around the large Brute. After a brief struggle, Nalburon lets out a burst of steam that cause Thamnoduras to recoil and loosen its grip. The Snake Wyvern falls down, and Nalburon wastes no time scooping Thamnoduras with its antlers, and throwing the helpless Snake Wyvern into the air. Thamnoduras then falls through the ice, the impact doing a fairly large bit of damage. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 100-350 HR Defense: 250-630 GR Defense: 560-770 Fire: -15 Water: 20 Thunder: -20 Ice: 25 Dragon: 0 Skills: Polar Hunter, Evasion +1, Raise Hunger Weapons Greatsword Frost Cut Frost Cut+ Snow Slash Ice Slice Sword and Shield Frozen Cutter Frozen Cutter+ Icicle Dagger Frostbite Stabber Gunlance Ice Blast Ice Blast+ Frosted Blast Freezer Burn Switch Axe Snowfall Axe Snowfall Axe+ Hail Axe Blizzard Axe Heavy Bowgun Frozen Cannon Frozen Destroyer Frostbite Siege Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Thamnoduras' name comes from Thamnophis, the genus for garter snakes, and duratus, the latin word for freeze. (if my translation is correct). **The original name was Thamnoduratus. *Thamnoduras' beak and head can be wounded and the tail can be severed. *Unlike Nakarkos, the Mucus status from Thamnoduras causes Snowman from rolling in the snow. It does nothing on the ice though. Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Mucus Monster